


The Curse

by beepers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Curses, Magic, i am not telling who the prince is, magic shrines, virgil gets cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepers/pseuds/beepers
Summary: Virgil goes to the forest to pick some flowers for the prince but accidentally disturbs a peace in a magical shrine.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bad Things Happen, Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Curse

It is said that the woods that grow north of the castle are full of shrines of magic. Warlocks, witches and even common people who support them pay much attention while travelling. They look out for small monuments or branches decorated with fabric, so not to disturb those sacred spots. Legends say that a person who takes the peace of a shrine away shall be cursed by a guarding spirit.  
Virgil never really went outside the castle. Sure, he visited the town when he needed to run some errands for the prince, but usually there was no reason to go any further. Unlike most people, he had no idea of what was said to be in Northern Forest. Many castle residents didn't pay much attention to what commoners said. And even though technically Virgil was one of them, his service for the crown made him suspicious of the tales. He heard them maybe once or twice, but as a kid. They didn't exist in his memory.  
"I heard that flowers on the north are the most beautiful you can find in the entire kingdom" Said the prince as Virgil buttoned up his shirt. "I would love to see if that is true." Virgil picked up the golden crown from the desk and placed it on prince's head, making sure it would stay stable on his head. "Could you go to the forest and pick some for me?" Virgil nodded his head at the prince.  
"Of course, your Highness. I will take care of it right away. I mean, not until I prepare you for your duties." The prince, however was almost perfectly ready. He took documents that needed reviewing from the nightstand.  
"Have a good day, your Highness." The door closed behind the royal son and Virgil had to open them again to leave the room and prepare for the task. He absolutely loved going to the woods. He barely had time to do something for himself, let alone wander around and just feel the serene atmosphere of the forest. That's why he was so eager to go as soon as possible. He grabbed a basket for flowers from his chambers and left the castle.  
The Northern Forest felt… colder. Almost no sunlight made it through the roof of green leaves. Every corner had an eerie aura, as if something was waiting around the corner. Virgil wondered how would it be possible for any flower to grow in such conditions. Whoever told the prince that they are most beautiful there was mistaken.  
He was about to give up and return to the castle when he noticed handkerchiefs above his head. The wind blew behind Virgil, which made him look forward. That's when he noticed black roses, about five meters away from him. He had never seen anything like it before. They were surrounding a small pile of rocks. While the whole arrangement puzzled Virgil, he wasted no time gently cutting off those magnificent flowers and collecting them in his basket.  
Suddenly a lightning hit the rocks, causing Virgil to be sent flying through the air until he hit a trunk of a tree. He groaned in pain. How the hell was he alive?  
Then he noticed someone standing on the pile of stones. It was difficult to notice any particular features, because the person was made out of light, causing Virgil to squint his eyes. They were way too bright compared to his surroundings.  
"How dare you disturb the tomb of a noble warlock!?" The voice was too loud, way too loud. It pierced Virgil's school with pain. "You disturbed a sacred shrine of magic and for that you must pay!"  
"What are you talking about? How could I possibly know it's a shrine!?" It took some courage to speak up that situation, but the confusion was strong in Virgil. He had no idea what was going on.  
"Only someone foolish and ignorant doesn't recognize a sacred place." The Light rose their arms up and Virgil found himself unable to move. He tried to scream, but the sound was muffled, like he was underwater. "I curse you! For now you shall become one of the lost spirits, lost in the forest forever. You shall carry the basket of roses you stole from warlock's grave as a reminder of your crime!" Virgil began to feel disconnected from his body. No, it felt more like his body was losing its physical aspect, turning into a mist.  
"Please! Don't do this! If I knew, I would never get close." Despite the fact he shouldn't be hearable, The Light seemed to hear him.   
"Would you?" Virgil nodded his head, hoping it would save him. "I can't know for certain! Do you know how many of you fools say that!?" Crap. This was not looking good. Virgil began to cry, wishing he had known better. "My words are final. You are doomed to haunt this forever. What makes you unique is now gone. You're just a shadow of the person you used to be."  
The last coherent thought left Virgil's mind. His form levitated above the ground and the basket he dropped flew to his arms, full of black roses. His eyes were just whites, looking forward with a sense of numbness.  
He was gone.


End file.
